All About Us
by whoviandove
Summary: October 31, 1981, James and Lily Potter fall under Voldemort's wand. However, when James wakes up he finds himself on the Hogwarts Express in 1971, his first year at Hogwarts and particularly, his first interaction with Lily Evans.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! It's your lovely mod of Jily-Everywhere here! A few days ago, I got a request from a follower asking if I would be so kind as to write a prompt inspired by the song All About Us by He Is We. After listening to it for three days straight, I decided to give my hand at writing a full on fan fiction centered around it!**

* * *

**_October 1, 1981_**

Godric's Hollow was a peaceful place until October 31, 1981. On that night, a hooded figure stepped onto the streets, his long fingers delicately holding his wand as he approached a house. He paused outside, looking into the window of the home. In the living room he could see two young lovers embracing on the couch. Between them was a giggled child. The target.

Inside, James and Lily Potter were seated, playing with their son as he laughed and giggled. Harry's laugh, no matter how high pitched a squealing, always reminded Lily of James' laugh. Perhaps it was because her son looked so much like his father. Except for his eyes. A few months ago the blue had finally faded to reveal Harry's beautiful green eyes that James said he loved to much. Sirius joked about James falling in love all over again when he'd first seen Harry's green eyes.

In truth, James Potter had fallen in love all over again when Harry was brought into his life. Not with Lily, though she had been beautiful during her pregnancy and even more beautiful after, but with Harry. Making room for Harry in his heart was hardly a problem for James as he didn't need to move someone out for his son. His heart simply grew to take him in. If someone asked James Potter the who the people he loved the most and would die protecting, Lily and Harry were the top two on the list, closely followed by Sirius, Remus, and Peter.

The same happened to Lily. When Harry had been born, her life changed for the better. Lacking parents to ask for advice or a sister to help her, Lily had taken this challenge head on, devoting as much love as she could to both her son and her husband. In the back of her head, she worried about the life Harry would lead with Voldemort at large. She wondered what would happen to him if she passed on. The last thing she wanted for his was life with the Dursleys. Dudley was barely older that Harry and already Lily heard rumors of have spoiled the rotten child was.

She hoped, if she were to pass, that Harry would be given to Sirius and Remus to take care of. Sirius because Harry would need that fun in his life and Remus because while he did know how to have fun, Harry also needed a responsible influence in his life.

For now, she was using her wand to entertain Harry, her head on James' shoulder as she did.

Until James suddenly stood, pulling his wife and his son off the couch. "Lily," he said, sounding panic and slightly frantic. He handed her his son as he spoke "Take Harry and go! It's him!" Where the bloody hell was his wand? "I'll try to hold him off – just go!"

Lily's eyes went to the window and she found the hooded figure moving toward the door. Her wand having dropped from her hand, she took Harry, giving James one long look before she ran upstair to Harry's room. There was no escape from Voldemort, she knew that.

Meanwhile, James, nobel and brave James faced death with honor. He stared down Voldemort's wand, his eyes unflinching as he looked death in the eye. One more time he was asked to join the Dark Lord and he refused. And, just before Voldemort uttered the killing curse, something happened.

They say one's life is supposed to flash before their eyes when they're about to die. But for James, he saw but one moment. Before him was Lily as she walked down an aisle wearing all white and looking like an angel from the heavens. Then she was illuminated by a sea of green and everything went black.

But then James woke up.

* * *

**And there is the prologue! Please review, it would really help my motivation to keep this updated**


	2. The Hogwarts Express

**Chapter 1  
The Hogwarts Express**

James woke up, lying on a hard cold floor that seemed to be... moving. Blinking, the wizard sat up and looked around. Students dressed in Hogwarts attire moved around him, not even paying the adult any heed. James, who was dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt, definitely stood out amongst his surroundings and yet none of them looked. Glancing through the window, James' puzzled look grew even more puzzled. He was on the Hogwarts Express.

How in the bloody hell had he ended up there? Looking into the compartment across from him, he let out a small gasp as he realized who sat there.

_"You better be in Slytherin," the greasy haired child that James had come to loathe said. _

_ "Slytherin?" the eleven year old version of James asked. Beside him sat Sirius Black, his future best mate. "Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" _

James looked at the scene, suddenly wanting to cry. He was dead. He was dead and he was reliving his life. His life with Lily in it. Judging by her lack of presence, he briefly hoped that she and Harry had escaped from Voldemort and was somewhere with Sirius, telling them that Voldemort had found them. Hopefully Sirius would be strong for them. James needed him to be strong.

But perhaps he didn't.

Moments later, Lily appeared on the floor, crumpled in a messy heap, her cheeks stained with tears and her hands gripping the sleeves of her favorite green sweater. Biting down on his lip, James then let himself cry for a moment. He could be dead, fine. But not her. Not his Lily. Kneeling down next to her, he gingerly lifted her body into his arm, hoping she woke from death's slumber soon. For now, he let himself cry into her limp form before he suddenly felt her arms wrap around him and their shoulders shook together.

"Harry's alive?" James asked, his voice muffled by her clothing. Against him, Lily nodded weakly. "For now," she replied. Any moment now, she expected to see her baby appear next to her. She didn't bother with the train; all she could think about was Harry dying in a few moments. But, those moments never came and Lily was left hoping that Harry had been saved.

Her attention was drawn away from her husband when she realized that behind James, an eleven year old version of herself had stepped out of the compartment. "James," she whispered, shaking her head.

Parting from her, James followed her gaze to the redhead and greasy headed boy. Slowly he nodded. "Yeah," was all he could say as he too was having a hard time believing what he was seeing.

"This is where we first met," she finally stood, looking around as she began to realize what was happening. Or what she thought was happening. The red head looked to James, thinking to ask him what was going on. She realized he would have the same knowledge that she did and turned back to the compartment. Younger James and younger Sirius sat there, laughing. It took her a moment but she remembered as to why. Turning to her husband, she slapped his arm.

"Oy!" he snapped, cradling his arm. "What was that for?"

"For being a git, Potter!" she exclaimed, albeit playfully. She gently nudged his arm and kissed where she had hit.

"Need I remind you, Lily, that you are a Potter?"

"Yeah but it's 1971! I'm not a Potter here." She crossed her arms defiantly and James just shook his head, his hazel eyes returning to Sirius. Quietly, he wondered what would happen now. Peter had obviously betrayed them and he could already see Sirius and Remus' fit of rage and he prayed they didn't do anything stupid.

Suddenly, the world around them blurred. Out of habit, Lily stepped closer to James, frowning as their surroundings faded, replaced with the Great Hall. They stood just behind McGonagall, the sorting hat looking heavy in her hand. James was called and the hat, after mumbling about his father, quickly announced him as Gryffindor. A few students later, Sirius Black joined him. Across from their seats, Remus Lupin, a quiet reserved boy slide into the seats, smiling politely but hardly saying a word. Peter Pettigrew slid in next to them and James' face burned red.

Peter Pettigrew betrayed them. Part of him yearned for a way to warn his younger self of the treachery Wormtail possessed but he knew he couldn't and shouldn't.

And then Lily's name was called. Just as it had in his first year, everything slowed down for James. She ascended the steps to the stool and sat herself down and, as if the seconds had slowed to weeks, the hat was placed on her head, announcing Gryffindor almost immediately.

For the second time in James' life–well, existence–he breathed a sigh of relief at Lily's placement. Had she been put in Slytherin, James Potter would likely be more like Sirius Black with a sporty motorcycle that he really couldn't drive and picking up a different girl to shag each night. But, thankfully, the sorting hat put her in Gryffindor and James life would never be the same.

Watching Sirius scoot closer to younger James to make room for Lily, who very defiantly turned her back to Sirius, James realized that his younger eyes were glued to Lily. It really was love at first sight for him. Even as an eleven year old boy who knew nothing about love, Lily Evans was just what he needed to start learning.

Beside him, James glanced down at Lily who wore a very vacant expression, as if she was there but wasn't seeing anything in front of them. "Lils?" James called to her, shaking her slightly. She made no effort to respond. "Lily?" Again, there was no response. But, James didn't have time to worry. A moment later, his ghostly form collapsed as well and found himself in Peter's hide out, Sirius running around it frantically screaming for the traitor.

"Pettigrew you coward!" the wizard shouted, turning about the room in an almost insane manner. Though, James couldn't blame him. They'd been best mates since they were boys and then, suddenly, half of the pair was gone after the other had insisted using Peter as Secret-Keeper. No doubt Sirius blamed himself for this and James couldn't help but hate himself for leaving Sirius the way he did. Only if he had his bloody wand.

As Sirius left the hideout, the vision faded and James was back on the Express, in a compartment with Lily and Snape. Snape was going on some silly tirade about James Potter, the boy they had only met moments ago.

_"What a git, Lily. He wants to be in Gryffindor. No one in that house is as smart as a Slytherin. They only value sports and hardly care about their education." _

_ "Come on, Sev. Those boys weren't that bad and if they want to be in Gryffindor, so be it." _

_ "You won't be in Gryffindor will you?"_

_ Lily's small smile faltered and the older James observing them couldn't help but smile. "I'll go wherever the Sorting Hat tells me to go," she replied just before she tucked her knees into her chest. "Tell me how the ceremony goes again, Sev?" _

To this day, James still found that movement adorable. Whenever Lily read a book, her knees were tucked against her body in a similar way and she always looked content. Even then, with her head leaning against Snape's shoulder and her arms wrapped around her legs, she looked very happy. Though, somewhere in James' gut he despised that Snape could bring that look from her at such a young age and it took him six years to even earn a smile from her.

He stood there, hands in his pockets, watching Lily and briefly wondered if their daughter would look like her. He regretted thinking that for a moment later he began to worry about Harry.

"James," a familiar female voice called. She sounded distraught but James turned to her, his hands gently cupping her shoulders. He didn't say anything, but he looked at her with concern.

"I just saw Harry and S-Severus," she looked up into his face, her eyes brimming with tears. Harry's alive. I don't know what happened to Voldemort but Severus was there." She flinched when James' face furrowed into anger. "He was holding my body, rocking it and crying. He just let Harry sit there and cry and scream for me, for us."

He let out a slow breath; which really wasn't necessary as he was dead but it was a comfort to have. Once the anger dissipated that Snape was in his home, most likely scowling at James' body for not protecting Lily and smothering Lily's corpse in sickening kisses while their infant wailed in the crib. He hated the image that painted in his head but be focused on the positive. "At least Harry is safe, for now." The fact that there was a Death Eater in the same room as him made James want to scream. Another part of him rather hated that Sirius hadn't bothered with Harry when he discovered his friend's death.

Then again, what James and Lily didn't know was that hours had passed since their death, though it only felt like minutes to them. By now, Snape would have left and told Dumbledore and Sirius had already given his motorcycle to Hagrid to bring Harry to the Dursley's. Their son was safe and alive, with a lightning shaped wound on his forehead.

Harry Potter was safe and would be for the next eleven years. From Voldemort, at least.

* * *

**Thank you all so much for the inspiring reviews and the amazing feedback in general! Sixteen people are following All About Us after only one post and I have been giddy with excitement since I posted it. **

**Shout Outs to:**

_Megers67 _for betaing this chapter and just being awesome about this. **  
**

_Hogwartschamp _for the hilarity of her review. I love you too, Imi 3

_Italianlover _for being my frist reviewer on the story and being overall friendly!

_Deant33_, I hope you're not disappointed that I went a completely different direction with this!

**Reviews are what keep me motivated, leave 'em!**


	3. First Year

**Hello once again! Weather is finally changing here in good ol' California which means midterms are raining down hard on me! Finals will be coming up shortly, so that'll be interesting. **

**Recap: **James and Lily have been dead for ten living years now. Harry is off to his first year at Hogwarts what James and Lily watch from the afterlife.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**First Year**

The afterlife never seemed to be boring for James and Lily. In this, their Heaven, the two where together in a home that was a replica of Godric's Hallow. At first, it was painful for them to see; the walls empty, vacant of a child's laughter. But, if not for the other, then for themselves they remained strong.

They still felt connected to the living world, out of the nursery they could easily step into Harry's life and watch him grow up. Through the years they watched him be bullied by his cousin, aunt, and uncle. They smiled at his tough skin, proud that he didn't break under their constant criticism. Though, in the beginning James was more than ready to beat Vernon senseless, however, he realized that was not an option and after many living years, he finally adapted to only rolling his eyes.

The pair was aware of Sirius Black's newfound residency at Azkaban and quite frankly despised it. Peter Pettigrew had been their secret keeper and it meant that he had been the one that killed them. Both knew that Peter was alive and in hiding, they just weren't sure where.

Until that fateful day on the Hogwarts Express when Harry met Ronald Weasley.

"Lily," James said softly nudging her. He'd seen Peter's animagus a thousand times over. He knew it when he saw it. "It's him."

There were still moments where the world around the couple blurred and they would find themselves in yet another memory, typically one that at least one of them remembered fondly.

Currently, in light of James seeing Peter for the first time in what was eleven years, his thoughts returned to the day he first met the kid. It pained him to think of and pained him to see, but, because he was remembering his life, the world around him changed.

* * *

_An eleven year old James Potter rounded the corner of the halls, snickering with his best mate, Sirius Black over a dung bomb they had just left in the girls bathroom. It was chilly outside, the February air stinging their cheeks and turning them bright pink. The duo was too busy laughing amongst each other that they didn't realize a very bothered professor Kettleburn stood before them. His scarred face stared down at them and blatant shivers ran down the first year's spines. _

_ Kettleburn was a frightening sight, to be sure. At that young age, both boys were slightly scared of him and he likely knew what they had done, judging by his stare. As they prepared for their punishment, they were surprised to hear a voice._

_ "Professor!" a short, slightly chubby boy approached them, huffing and puffing. "I just ran here after I heard screaming in the girls bathroom! I think a dung bomb went off but I saw two Slytherin third years running away. I don't really know who they were but they were headed toward the Great Hall, it looked like!" _

_ Kettleburn, scowling at the trio, gave a slight nod and left them, his robes whirling away as he made his way toward the girls bathroom._

_ Meanwhile, James and Sirius were looking at Peter with a sense of awe. They'd seen the Gryffindor before but hadn't thought much of him. He'd seemed far too mousy and shy for Gryffindor and, quite honestly, they had thought he belonged in Hufflepuff. Same with Remus, he seemed far more suited for Ravenclaw. _

_ But, they'd been proven wrong and there a pink nosed kid with sandy blond hair was smiling up at them, waiting for them to do something. _

_ It was Sirius who clapped an arm around Peter's shoulders. "You aren't half bad," he laughed. "I'm Sirius and the git to my right is James, welcome to the family, mate." _

_The three ran off, then, leaving the adult version of James standing in an empty corridor. He felt a hollowness in his chest as he watched them go, realizing how much he missed his mates. There were moments in Godric's Hollow where James could swear he felt Sirius standing right next to him and moments where it almost looked as if his shape was taking form. Took him ages to finally figure out what was happening. Whenever it did seem that he would appear, it meant that the Dementors were giving him the sodding kiss. Torturing him, essentially. _

* * *

Once again, the world blurred and James found himself in Godric's Hollow, standing in the kitchen where Lily was running about, making something.

"Lils?" he questioned, raising a brow.

"We missed Harry's eleventh birthday. I forgot to make him a cake. Hagrid did for us but I want to make him something, too," she explained without skipping a beat. Her wand sat and stayed on the counter, she wasn't going to use magic to do this. It was strange that such a miracle worked in the afterlife, and the couple had a theory as to why.

Heaven, where the two supposed they were now, was what a person wanted it to be. Their Heaven was with each other and with magic still in her like. Therefore, magic still worked for her and whomever joined them. For James, he hoped for Sirius and Remus to be their with him. One day, James believed Peter would arrive as well and the wizard didn't know how that would go over. Granted, there was no killing one who was already did.

But banishing them, there was that possibility.

"Lils," he said softly with a shake of his head. "Lily, you don't need to make a cake..."

"But I want to!" she insisted. "I've made one for every birthday because his bleeding aunt and uncle won't even acknowledge that he has! How selfish is that? Dudley got 36 birthday presents and complained that he didn't get more! Harry doesn't get a thing!"

"Making a cake for him won't solve anything, love. We don't need to eat it to begin with," he reminded her softly, resting a hand on her forearm. She dropped the whisk in her hand and threw her arms around James' neck, burying her face there.

"Now he has that horrible man near him," she murmured into his shoulder, her head shaking even more. "I can't stand knowing that Peter might hurt him at any time. What if that birthday was his last, James?"

The messy haired man shook his head, pressing a kiss against her red hair. "You underestimate him, love. He's well protected at the school what with Dumbledore and McGonagall. I don't think Peter would dare try to harm him! He doesn't even have his wand."

Lily flinched, stepping away from her husband. "You say his name so casually," she noted, looking down at the cake batter.

James shrugged. "He was my best mate through Hogwarts, Lily," he reminded her gently, bracing himself for her to lash out.

"And that best mate just betrayed us to Lord Voldemort!" she snapped. "How can you defend him?"

"Look, Lils," he sighed, shaking his head. "If he did that, then he didn't feel particularly safe. Throughout school, Sirius and I could convince him to do anything, even if he hated it! Making him secret keeper made him vulnerable and I think he felt unsafe. Pete's always been one to try to survive. I'm not going to hate him for doing that. If anything, I owe him an apology for forcing him into the situation anyway."

"Bollux! If we were still in Hogwarts you'd be swearing up and down and you'd be ready to jinx him half dead!"

"But we're not in Hogwarts now, are we?" he replied smoothly. "We've been dead ten years now, I think it's safe to say we've had enough time to forgive."

Her green eyes blaze and James knew this battle wouldn't be won so easily. So, he held up his hands and turned away. "I'll be in the living room," he called after her, waving his hand as if to dismiss her. That only earned a washrag thrown at the back of his head which he tossed right back at her.

Reclining back into his seat on the couch, James closed his eyes and another memory materialized around him.

* * *

_"Bloody hell," James muttered, Peter crouching beside him in their position behind the half wall of the courtyard. "How the hell are we going to figure this out, mate?"_

_ Peter shook his head. "Kettleburn has been determined to get Sirius in trouble for ages, James. I'm not sure if even I can weasel him out of it!" _

_ James considered the situation. The trio had been caught with a handful of dungbombs, granted most their pranks consisted of this and it was fairly obvious that they were the ones behind the issue, they always managed to get away with it. Usually because James had his cloak (which he seriously wondered why his father had given him) and hid them under that. Only today, they hadn't been fast enough. _

_ Sirius had opted to take the fall, claiming that he had been the one to convince the other two. Kettleburn had given the boys no choice but to leave and now, they were crouched behind a pillar. _

_ It seemed that fate had destined four boys to meet by saving each other as not a moment later, James and Peter noticed a rather sickly looking boy, Remus Lupin, round the corner. They didn't know that the foreboding full moon was affecting him. What they thought they knew was that Remus was being kind enough to save each of their asses. _

_ So, Kettleburn was distracted by the boy's approach, allowing time for Sirius to escape. _

_ "Mates, we have got to stop doing these so often."_

_ The other two merely raised a brow before Sirius burst out laughing. "Okay no, but we should start luging them around in that handy cloak, James."_

_ James shrugged, knowing his best mate was right. _

_ "We really should go talk to Remus about that," Peter chimed in. "He did just save us from an eternity of detentions."_

_ The three debated this for a short time eventually coming to the conclusion that they promptly stood, pleased to see that Kettleburn had gone, whisking the Gryffindor away with them. The trio frowned, shaking their heads. _

_ "Perhaps the common room?" _

_ But Remus wasn't there that night and as James lay in his bed, looking out at the night sky, his eyes settle across the full moon, his thoughts began to wander. It was now March and the school year was almost ever. Once a month, Remus seemed to vanish for the night and return the next day looking sicker than a dog. At first, the boy thought nothing of it. But at that moment, with the full moon staring at him in the face, James lurched up, practically screaming. "Bloody hell!"_

_ Thankfully, not a soul stirred in their slumber but that didn't stop James from taking his sneaker from beside the bed and hurling it at Sirius' bed beside him. He scrambled out of the bed as soon as he threw it, covering Sirius; mouth with his hand, speaking in a hushed whisper. "Mate, listen."_

_ Sirius, tired, irritable and groggy, took several tries before he finally figured out what James had been referring to. The whining howl coming from the distance. It was faint, only really noticeable if one was looking for something to listen to. "Get the cloak, mate," he muttered as he rolled off his bed. _

_ Minutes later, the pair was foolishly hidden under the cloak, swaddled in sweaters and long underwear as the camped out in the snow, waiting for the sun to rise. They were hidden in the courtyard, remaining there for hours when they finally heard the scuffling of feet. Shifting slightly, the two turned to find Remus Lupin, scratches covering his face while he was discreetly escorted back onto the grounds. As they disappeared into the castle, the first years exchanged awestruck looks. _

_ "Sirius, he's a-"_

_ "I know. Bloody hell, mate." _

_ "Should we let him know that we know?"_

_ "We should talk to Pete first, can't do anything without him," Sirius said, with a slow nod. _

_ By the afternoon, Peter, Sirius, and James had skived most their classes to talk privately amongst themselves. Peter had been shocked by this discovery but it was he that suggested and finalized letting Remus know of their discovery. _

_ "It wouldn't be right not to tell him!" he insisted as he ate the sweets sitting on his bed. They'd been a gift to James from Mrs. Potter, but Peter always stole them as James didn't want them. When one would inquire as to why, he would blame it on wanting to keep in shape for when he made the Quidditch team next year. _

_ "Of course it wouldn't be right, but how do we tell him?" James prodded while Sirius lay sprawled out on James' bed. _

_ Before either of the boys could respond, the door to the dorms opened, revealing Remus Lupin, his book bag in hand. He looked at the three, unknowing of their previous conversation and shut the door, moving over to sit down on his bed, likely to commence his homework. _

_ "We know you're a werewolf," Peter blurted, earning a smack from Sirius and a howl of annoyance from James. _

_ Then, the room went eerily silent as Remus remained immobile. It felt as if decades had passed before Remus had finally spoken, "are you going to tell your parents?" _

_ It was Sirius who spoke first, snorting loudly. "Why the bloody hell would we do that? You're a wizard, you've earned your place here." _

_ James and Peter quickly agreed and while Remus eyed them nervously, he still made his way over to them, taking the chocolate Peter offered him. _

_ From that moment on, the four of them remained inseparable until the Halloween night in 1981 when Peter Pettigrew betrayed them, James Potter died, Sirius Black was framed, and Remus Lupin was left all alone once again, thinking the world had betrayed him once more. _

* * *

The memory faded around James, leaving his solid, ghostly form in the seat on the couch. It hurt to see these visions he'd attempted to avoid throughout his entire time in the afterlife, his chest ached from how much he missed his mates. Standing from seat, he made his way up to the nursery, where he found Lily in tears. Going to her, he looked out the window and realized why.

At this moment, Harry had found the Mirror of Erised and because the two parents were only watching Harry's life as it progressed, they saw almost everything in his view. And so, when James Potter looked in the mirror, he saw himself and Lily looking down upon their son. Little did the ghosts realized that they were also seeing what they truly desired, a few moments with their son.

"How can you forgive him..." Lily mumbled into his shoulder while her own shook with her sobs.

James Potter didn't respond for he had nothing more to say. He'd explained himself earlier and he would stand by that explanation. He did blame himself for what happened to Peter; he'd always made a point to keep the Marauders, even when they were in school. It was a job he and Sirius would switch between, taking the blame for pranks they partook in. Rarely did they allow Peter or Remus to take the blame. Part of it was pride but the other part was the great desire to keep them safe.

In October, James and Sirius had a moment of poor judgement and they put Peter in a position where the bloke wouldn't know if he'd wake up safe the next day. It was a lot a pressure for a man who was not accustom to it.

So, while James hated Peter for what he did, he forgave him. He knew Sirius and Remus likely never would be able to, but he had.

* * *

The next few weeks remained visionless. Instead, the pair watched from the nursery as Harry's first year in Hogwarts unfolded before him. James had missed Harry's first discovery of the Invisibility Cloak but he couldn't help but chuckle when he realized Dumbledore had managed to pass it on to Harry. The boy was putting it to good use and was making his father proud in that sense.

However, Harry managed to make both his parents impossibly proud when he so boldly faced Voldemort for the first time. Both were down right enraged that a teacher would do such a thing to a poor boy and neither understood what Harry had done to Quirrel or how he had done it. Until Dumbledore spoke to Harry the next day. Both parents were shocked by this news and overjoyed at the same time. Without even meaning to, Lily had made a sacrifice that will protect their son from that horrible man. As long as he remained safe, they were happy.

Little did they know, the Chamber of Secrets would be opening the next year.

* * *

**And that is Chapter Two! Honestly, the only reason I finished this was because tumblr was down. But, hey! Luck for you lot. Not that this chapter was really any good. Eh. **

**Reviews are candy on Halloween :) So leave 'em! **


End file.
